warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Blessed Angels
, , (UTC) |text= Sorry, no first founding or second founding chapters allowed. It's NCF. Also, Space Wolves gene-seed is unusable with non-Fenrisians and is highly unstable. Salamanders have no known decedents, and also have highly unstable gene-seed alongside the Blood Angels, the chapter would just end up collapsing due to the number of extreme mutations and poor status of their gene-stock. Also, it's semi-impossible that Gypsies would actually exist in the 41st millennium, or any form of culture that they possessed. It's been several thousand years. This is all NCF. Space marines also loath xenos. They do not ally with them commonly and despise aliens. They would not have many allies.}} Generally, you'd need to stick with either blood angels or salamanders, and either pick a later founding (3rd-26th) or have the founding unknown. Also, The origins are canon violating: "The chapter plans were made during the Great Crusade but was cancelled due to the thought that the current legions were sufficient." False. The idea of dividing the legions were brought on by Guilliman to prevent too much power in the hands of one human (or transhuman). "During the Horus Heresy and seeing the imperfection of the current space marine design they resumed the project in secret, in M32 the original marine was made for the chapter." Space marine design? If its the system, then no, the chapter system happened in M31 after Horus and this wouldnt even consitute as a secret project. If its the design of the actual space marine (I.E: the geneseed) then hell no! The only time the Mechanicus tried to tinker with seed was in M36 and resulted in horrific failure. "The chapter was only allowed to fight if no other chapters except other chapters made from the project and the Grey Knights. The project was only accessed by high ranking Inquisitors, high ranking Deathwatch, the Grey Knights and high level staff in Magos Biologis department." Why? I understand this is part of the whole "secret project" idea, but there is no reason to hide them from records, Suggested action: Remove. "The project was kept a secret up untill M40 when the chapter met one of their creators the Blood Angels chapter, since then they have been put on normal missions and are no longer a high valued secret but are on a need to know basis of information." There is no reason for it to be a high ranking project and the Imperiums secret considering that chapters have existed for around 9000 years, plus changing the geneseed doesn't happen. Hope this is helpful. Sadness eclipses Happiness 19:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= This seems like a candidate for the NCF tag. }} I agree with the reasons above, this is NCF and should be improved drastically and quickly Orkmarine 21:55, August 7, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= Okay, no Space marine could live to 8000 years, the oldest is the Blood Angels chapter master Dante, who has served for 1100 years. Also, the Black Angels already exist. You'll have to change that. }} dude Space Marines never mix gene-seed, i mean some people have gotten away with it in some fanon Chapters but the idea is just tacky, Space Marines are exremely proud of their genetic lines and sure as hell wouldent cross them for anything.T42 (talk) 22:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text= The whole 'Alfa legion' thing is a humour article, it's not to be linked to 'serious' articles. Still, thank you for being understanding. }} What does that have to do with me mucking up with my page? Techmarine Blackmailsunday (talk) 18:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Techmarine Blackmailsunday , , (UTC) |text= Because it's not allowed to have non-humour articles linked to humour articles. }} Oh I didnt know I had that there 1 sec I will change it............. Could you please change the article title from the Blessed Angels chapter to just Blessed Angels? That's how the wiki manual of style advocates and what we generally hold to. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:27, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup changing as soon as the person I am talking to tells me how to Yeah I dont know how to change the name......... 22:11, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Techmarine Blackmailsunday there a drop down menu next to the edit button (the little arrow) click it and select rename. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I only have edit and history since my old account made it (I got a new one cause I cant remember the password and the email didnt work) 09:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Techmarine Blackmailsunday